


Febrero gris

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Para la actividad "What if" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction para celebrar el cumpleaños de Soo-Won. Contiene spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga.Reto 1. Dragones:  ¿Qué pasaría si Soo-Won sí quisiera obtener el poder de los dragones?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad “What if” del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos, con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Soo-Won. Consiste en escribir un fanfic en base a una posibilidad de algún tipo sobre Soo-Won que los participantes de la actividad propusimos en el topic “El rostro oculto de Soo-Won”.
> 
> El “What if” en el que esta basado mi aporte es: ¿Qué pasaría si Soo-Won sí quisiera obtener el poder de los dragones?

Reto 1: Dragones.

Cuando Soo-Won era solo un niño, había encontrado fascinante la leyenda de Hiryuu y los cuatro guerreros dragones. Cada vez que su tío Il se la leía no podía dejar de emocionarse con el hecho de que hubieran podido existir semejantes personajes. Un dios convertido en hombre y los guerreros que habían bebido sangre de dragones consiguiendo poderes extraordinarios para reunir a las dispersas tribus y formar un único reino próspero y poderoso.

El pequeño Soo-Won había deseado ser una persona tan genial como ellos cuando fuera adulto. Sin embargo había sido solo eso, un sueño infantil inducido por un cuento para niños. Afortunadamente, su padre Yu-hon se había encargado de educarle bien y enseñarle a distinguir las fantasías de la cruda realidad, a poner los pies en la tierra.

Si tienes un objetivo que cumplir, algo por lo que luchar, no puedes esperar sentado a que algún dios te indique el camino a seguir o te conceda estrafalarios poderes. La realidad no era tan conveniente ni tan sencilla. Si quieres conseguir algo en la vida solo puedes servirte de la verdadera fuerza, aquella que procede de tu propio esfuerzo, de las decisiones que tomas, de lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar para llegar a la cima.

Su difunto padre había abandonado este mundo creyendo en eso, y la debilidad del rey Il, que solo había vivido siguiendo vacíos ideales, no había hecho más que corroborarle a Soo-Won lo acertadas que habían sido las palabras de su padre con el paso de los años.

Si la situación continuaba así, el reino que su padre había luchado tanto por proteger terminaría conducido al borde del abismo por el egoísmo, la corrupción y la ignorancia que plagaban el reino que su tu tío no había sabido gobernar con mano firme. Por eso, si nadie más iba a hacerlo, Soo-Won tendría que ser esa persona fuerte que el reino necesitaba. Aunque sentarse en el trono no hubiera sido nunca su deseo, lo haría, aunque tuviera que sacrificar a su débil tío o perder a sus mejores amigos en el camino. Si quería mantener en pie aquello que su padre había luchado tanto por proteger, debía hacerlo.

Así que de alguna forma finalmente su sueño infantil se cumplió. Se convirtió en un rey que reunió a las dispersas tribus y devolvió al reino de Kouka gran parte de su antiguo poder y esplendor, tal y como el Rey Hiryuu de la leyenda. Sin embargo no había sido algo tan “bonito” como tantos años atrás en medio de su inocencia se habría podido imaginar. Para lograr sus objetivos asesinó a su incompetente tío, traicionó a sus mejores amigos y les apartó de su lado, desterró todas las emociones banales que le pudieran hacer flaquear y tomar decisiones equivocadas. Si quería cumplir su objetivo, ser el rey que Kouka necesitaba, debía pensar solamente en lo que era mejor para el futuro del reino y no en sus propios deseos. Debía caminar siempre hacía delante, sin importarle lo que tuviera que pisotear y sin voltear a mirar atrás.

Si su antiguo yo, aquel niño inocente, pudiera ver a su yo actual, ¿qué pensaría? ¿Consideraría que realmente se había convertido en ese rey genial al que había idolatrado?

Sabía que la respuesta era no, siempre lo supo, aunque lo que nunca espero era que los mismísimos personajes de la leyenda fueran a decirle esa verdad a la cara.

—El Rey Hiryuu es el auténtico gobernante de este país, y te estoy diciendo que no eres tú. ¿Lo entiendes?

Esas eran las palabras que le había dirigido el supuesto Hakuryuu, aquel que ciertamente poseía una mano blanca y escamosa como decía la leyenda. Sin embargo Soo-Won, a pesar de la sorpresa y la conmoción que pudiera haber sido encontrarse con una “leyenda viviente”, no dudo ni por un momento en su respuesta.

—No es mi deseo sentarme en el trono. Tengo un solo propósito, hacer a este país lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no sea invadido. Me convertí en rey solo por ese propósito. Vuestra existencia es algo interesante, y no negaré vuestras afirmaciones, pero también es cierto que no os necesito. Porque lo que yo quiero no es el poder de los dioses, sino el poder de las personas.

Exactamente. Todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora había sido por sus propios medios, sin la intervención de ningún dios, y había conseguido resultados reales. El hecho de que estas “reliquias del pasado” creyeran que el “auténtico” Hiryuu era su prima y hubieran aparecido para apoyarla no le afectaba en nada y no cambiaba lo que debía hacer.

Ciertamente se sintió impresionado al comprobar que esos guerreros dragones realmente hacían honor a su nombre, su desempeño durante las batallas lo había demostrado. Esos supuestos dragones eran fuertes.

—¿Deseas el poder de los dragones? —le había preguntado también después el joven rubio que supuestamente era Ouryuu. Sin embargo Soo-Won lo volvió a negar sin dudar.

Era cierto que esos guerreros dragones no podían ser subestimados y eran una fuerza potente a considerar, pero les seguía sin ver ningún uso. Ellos habían demostrado con sus palabras y sus acciones de qué lado estaban. Si habían encontrado en Yona a su nuevo Hiryuu, esa misma chica a la que él había traicionado y desechado de la peor manera posible, la posibilidad de servirse de ellos para cumplir su propósito era remota, por no decir peligrosa.

De todos modos la fuerza bruta no lo era todo. Eso no era nada sin inteligencia y sentido común, y ellos habían demostrado carecer de ello apoyando ciegamente a una princesa fugitiva y oficialmente muerta cuyas posibilidades de ser realmente la reina que ellos esperaban eran casi nulas.

¿En qué se habían basado esos guerreros dragones para elegir a su prima Yona como el nuevo Hiryuu? ¿Había sido solamente por ser un miembro de la familia real con el pelo rojo? ¿Serían conscientes de que la línea de sangre de Hiryuu, si realmente había existido alguna vez, debía de haberse perdido siglos atrás tras numerosos golpes de estado y cambios de poder? ¿Dónde habían estado esos guerreros durante todos estos siglos en los que el reino que habían contribuido a crear caía en la decadencia? ¿Simplemente se habían limitado a vivir en el anonimato a la espera del prometido regreso de su adorado Rey Hiryuu, incapaces de hacer nada o decidir por su cuenta?

No sabía lo que esos guerreros podrían tener en la cabeza, hasta qué punto les podría estar cegando su devoción por Hiryuu, sin embargo nuevamente era irrelevante. Lo importante de todo esto era que ellos no le serían de utilidad. Por mucha fuerza que poseyeran, mientras siguieran la estela de Yona no serían más que efectivos inútiles sin vistas a llegar a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus firmes convicciones, Soo-Won tuvo que replantearse su opinión sobre esos guerreros dragones después de que se resolviera el conflicto con Xing.

A pesar de que él les había dado la espalda tanto a ellos como sus antiguos amigos Yona y Hak nuevamente cuando les negó su ayuda, priorizando una vez más los intereses del reino, ellos de todos modos se habían sobrepuesto a las dificultades y habían tomado un papel determinante a la hora de poner fin al conflicto.

Esos dragones habían demostrado no ser solo títeres guiados por obsoletas leyendas, actuando por su cuenta en Xing mientras su prima, su “actual Hiryuu”, no había estado allí para ordenarles. Yona también había demostrado tener unas inesperadas dotes estratégicas y diplomáticas, sirviéndose de la influencia que aún ejercía Hak en la Tribu del Viento, la gratitud del líder de la Tribu del Agua por haber ayudado a salvar a su hija Lili, la relación de amistad que parecía haber desarrollado con la segunda princesa de Xing, Tao, y la red de información de Ogi con el que parecía haber llegado a un trato.

Todo esto contribuyó a que después del conflicto, una vez estuvieron en una relativa paz, Soo-Won volteara su atención hacia ellos.

¿Puede que hubiera cometido un error desestimando a Yona y sus dragones? ¿Era posible que su obsesión por deshacerse del fantasma de su pasado que representaba su prima y dejar atrás sus sueños infantiles le hubieran llevado a cometer un error de juicio? ¿Solo estaba siendo obstinado?

Soo-Won se encontró cuestionándose de nuevo las cosas desde esa nueva perspectiva.

Yona y su grupo de dragones se habían terminado convirtiendo en una fuerza a considerar no solo por su poder sino también por su influencia con determinadas personalidades importantes, tribus y reinos. Hasta ahora habían demostrado preocupación por el reino de Kouka y su bienestar, haciendo lo que habían creído conveniente para ese propósito, al igual que el mismo Soo-Won… Bueno, diferían en sus métodos y las cosas que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar para llegar a ese fin, pero el simple hecho de que tuvieran un objetivo en común podría llevarles a alguna clase de “alianza”, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo lo que estaba claro era que ya no podía seguir ignorándoles o desestimándoles. Si seguía dejándoles por su cuenta, sin estar comprometidos realmente con ningún bando, podrían llegar a ser peligrosos para sus futuros planes, luchar contra la supremacía al Imperio Kai.

El desafío que representaba el Imperio Kai era una un reto mucho más grande de cualquiera de los que había enfrentado hasta ahora como Rey de Kouka, era consciente de ello, por ese motivo no debería permitirse cerrarse a la posibilidad de tener unos aliados poderosos e influyentes por asuntos personales, como podrían ser sus desavenencias con Yona y Hak, o su reticencia a relegar en el poder de seres sacados de las leyendas. El poder de esos guerreros dragones, procediera de dónde procediera, ahora mismo era algo real y ya no solo un mito. Era una herramienta que podría utilizar, al igual que cualquier otra si sabía jugar sus cartas hábilmente. Debía ser fiel a las enseñanzas de su padre, aquellas que le habían conducido a la victoria hasta ahora, y simplemente utilizar todos los medios que tuviera a su alcance, sin remilgos. El futuro del reino dependía de ello.

Por eso trató de localizar al grupo de Yona de forma discreta para contactar con ellos y ver si dicha alianza era realmente posible. Fue una tarea ardua y difícil, ya que ellos parecían estar teniendo especial precaución por no llamar mucho la atención, seguramente para protegerse a ellos mismos después de que su existencia y la naturaleza de sus poderes quedara al descubierto ante todo el mundo y del consecuente incremento del número de gente que trataría de dar con ellos por motivos más o menos cuestionables, como el mismo Soo-Won estaba tratando de hacer.

Una complicación más a añadir fue el hecho de tratar de mantener sus movimientos en secreto de los hombres de Ogi, ya que sabía que el viejo informante aún estaba en tratos con ese llamado Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos y podría ponerles sobre aviso y seguramente dificultar su tarea de búsqueda. Desde que él se había encontrado con su prima y averiguado la verdad tras su ascensión al trono, sabía que ya no podía contar con su lealtad ciega como antes.

Aunque, tal y como como sospechaba, Yona y su grupo no pudieron mantenerse demasiado tiempo al margen de los problemas, después de todo habían demostrado varias veces que no podían apartar la mirada de ninguna injusticia, y tuvo noticias de que habían avistado a algunos de los miembros del estrafalario grupo en un área costera de la tribu del agua que aún estaba bajo el yugo de un noble poderoso pero de cuestionables negociones y moralidad, uno al cual Soo-Won tenía en la lista de asuntos no tan importantes pero pendientes por resolver.

Así que, a pesar de las reticencias de su consejero Kye-Sook y su casi guardaespaldas personal Joo-Doh, Soo-Won dejo el castillo Hiryuu en la misión secreta de tratar de dar con ese Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos.

Aún no sabía exactamente cómo debería acercarse a ellos, o incluso plantearles su propuesta de alianza. Era consciente de que le podrían guardar rencor por no haberles socorrido cuando estaban a merced de Kouren, por no mencionar su pasada traición a Yona y Hak, por eso tendría que tantear el terreno antes de arriesgarse a dar ningún paso al frente que le pudiera comprometer. Una vez supiera a qué atenerse confiaba en dar con el mejor camino a seguir para conseguir sus objetivos, como siempre había hecho.

Sin embargo su encuentro con ellos, a pesar de que él había ido expresamente en su busca, terminó cogiéndole con la guardia baja y tuvo un desarrollo inesperado.

De repente entre la multitud de un concurrido mercado en la pequeña ciudad que habían comenzado a registrar, pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo un fugaz resplandor dorado. En un acto reflejo Soo-Won se giró buscando el origen del mismo, y no tardó en dar con un par de figuras que se ocultaban bajo unas capas y que indudablemente trataban de pasar desapercibidos en el medio de esa concurrida multitud. Ambos estaban frente a un puesto de alimentos en el lado opuesto de la calle, y mientras uno parecía estar regateando tercamente con el vendedor el otro parecía estar curioseando distraídamente entre la mercancía, siendo regañado un par de veces por su acompañante que le golpeaba la mano cuando hacía amago de coger algo que no debía. Fue en medio de uno de esos intercambios cuando la persona despreocupada giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para que Soo-Won pudiera apreciar unos rebeldes mechones rubios y también el resplandor de un medallón dorado que colgaba de su cabeza, siendo seguramente lo que le había llamado inicialmente la atención.

En ese mismo momento Soo-Won supo sin ningún atisbo de dudas que, ya fuera obra del destino o la casualidad, casi sin pretenderlo había dado con su objetivo. Ese rubio debía ser aquel que le había corroborado ser un dragón, seguramente Ouryuu, aquel que según sus informantes había demostrado ser inmortal durante el conflicto con Xing.

—¿Qué pasa Lord Won? —le preguntó Joo-Doh, utilizando el nombre que siempre usaba cuando iba de incógnito—. No es seguro permanecer parados en medio de la calle. Destacamos demasiado.

Soo-Won sabía que el general tenía razón. Debería alejarse por ahora para no levantar sospechas, informar a sus hombres de que habían dado con su objetivo y organizarlos para que buscaran al resto de miembros del grupo de Yona mientras les observaba desde lejos para decidir fríamente el mejor curso de acción.

Sin embargo un desconocido e inexplicable impulso le llevó a dar un paso al frente en vez de retroceder como debería. En ese justo momento los ojos azules del dragón amarillo se fijaron directamente en él, percibió el reconocimiento en ellos y supo que había sido descubierto.

Gran error. Ahora retirarse para reorganizarse ya no era una opción, no cuando su objetivo ya estaba sobre aviso, tendría que actuar rápido en función de su reacción. Sin embargo ninguna de las posibilidades que se planteó en esos pocos segundos en su cabeza fueron necesarias cuando el rubio finalmente pareció ignorarle y tampoco hizo ningún amago de alertar a su compañero de que estaban siendo vigilados.

Esto desconcertó levemente a Soo-Won y le hizo cuestionarse si tal vez su falta de reacción o sorpresa se debía a que ya había sido consciente de su cercanía incluso antes de que el mismo Soo-Won se percatara de ello. Cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba, no le extrañaría tanto porque recordó que aquella otra vez que fueron atacados con flechas ese rubio se había percatado del peligro antes que nadie. Sorprendentemente para su aspecto parecía tener un instinto para el peligro muy bien desarrollado… Pero no podía permitirse entretenerse pensando en semejantes banalidades ahora. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a decidir el compañero de Ouryuu que había estado regateando, seguramente el muchacho de origen desconocido que viajaba con ellos, pareció terminar con su compra y comenzó a alejarse con el rubio siguiéndole los talones.

No podía arriesgarse a perderles de vista, no con el riesgo de que el dragón amarillo les alertara a todos de su presencia y decidieran huir. Así que procedió a seguirles al no encontrar otra opción mejor ahora mismo mientras informaba al confundido Joo-Doh de la situación. Este frunció el ceño, claramente contrariado ante el hecho de que se estuvieran encaminando sin mayores refuerzos o planificación hacía la bestia del Trueno, en el cual seguía sin confiar. Pero agradeció su profesionalidad cuando siguió su orden sin rechistar y le dio instrucciones al resto de sus hombres para que se dispersaran y cercaran en lo posible a su objetivo para reducir las posibilidades de perderles la pista entre la multitud.

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos terminaron siendo inútiles, porque en un par de segundos que perdieron de vista a sus objetivos cuando pasaron detrás de un carro de mercancías, estos parecieron desvanecerse misteriosamente. Todos se sintieron desconcertados, y procedieron a buscarles por los alrededores. El mismo Soo-Won se sorprendió por semejante habilidad para evadirse de la vigilancia, ya que su repentina desaparición tenía que haber sido premeditada y no habían hecho ningún gesto que les hubiera hecho sospechar de sus intenciones. Sin embargo se obligó a mantener la mente fría y recorrió los alrededores con la mirada. Cuando su vista se fijo en un pequeño callejón apenas visible que había cerca del lugar dónde ellos habían desaparecido tuvo una corazonada y se encaminó apresuradamente hacia allí con Joo-Doh llamándole y reprendiéndole por su imprudencia pisándole los talones.

Él y sus hombres recorrieron varios callejones recónditos sin éxito. Soo-Won ya estaba casi seguro de haberles perdido y estaba planteándose cuál debería ser su próximo paso cuando escuchó una voz cantarina justo a su espalda.

—¡Hola señor Rey! Cuánto tiempo.

Soo-Won no pudo evitar dar un saltito y jadear por la sorpresa al ser sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Joo-Doh, a pesar de que obviamente también estaba desconcertado, fue más rápido en reaccionar y se giró sacando sus espadas en un movimiento rápido y fluido, con claras intenciones asesinas.

—General Joo-Doh, espera —le contuvo Soo-Won agarrándole de un brazo, deduciendo a quién debía pertenecer la voz después de su desconcierto inicial.

Solo tuvo que girar levemente la cabeza para confirmar su sospecha. A su vista quedó la figura del rubio antes desaparecido, y que ahora estaba con una postura completamente despreocupada y casual justo a su espalda, dirigiéndoles una brillante sonrisa como si simplemente se acabara de encontrar a un par de viejos amigos en la calle.

A pesar de su intento de detenerle, Joo-Doh se deshizo de su agarre y colocó una de sus espadas bajo la yugular del risueño rubio de forma claramente amenazante. Sin embargo este no pareció nada preocupado por ese hecho y simplemente alzo las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Tranquilo señor. Zeno solo quería saludar, no pretende hacer ningún daño al señor rey, lo promete —les aseguró y Soo-Won no pudo más que creerle. Después de todo literalmente había tenido la oportunidad de degollarle por la espalda y no lo había hecho. Pero la pasmosa facilidad con la que parecía haber logrado traspasar su guardia no dejaba de ser impresionante, y tenía que reconocer incluso aterradora, pero aún así…

—Baja la espada, general Joo-Doh —ordenó Soo-Won con firmeza.

Su guardaespaldas gruñó molesto pero obedeció sin protestar, seguramente porque había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Por muy inquietante que fuera la aparición del rubio no parecía tener malas intenciones. Además, si lo que le habían informado sobre la inmortalidad de Ouryuu era cierto, no sabía hasta qué punto se podría considerar una espada una defensa efectiva contra él.

—Gracias —le agradeció sinceramente el dragón rubio—. Al muchacho no le habría gustado que Zeno volviera a manchar su ropa de sangre, y que a Zeno le corten la cabeza es una sensación un poco desagradable —añadió de forma completamente casual.

Joo-Doh hizo una mueca de desagrado y Soo-Won parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Está bien que vayas haciendo esos comentarios tan tranquilamente? —no pudo evitar preguntarle el rey, ante lo cual el dragón amarillo ladeó la cabeza pareciendo confundido.

—¿Y por qué no? El señor rey ya sabe sobre el poder de Zeno, ¿no? Ya no es ningún secreto. Además de que el señor rey es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse informado bien antes de venir en nuestra busca —le explicó.

—¿Qué te hace pesar que os estaba buscando? —inquirió Soo-Won haciéndose el inocente, tratando de ocultar en lo posible sus verdaderos objetivos y también curioso.

—Pues porque el señor Rey ha estado preguntando por nosotros en la zona, además de que estaba mirando a Zeno con ojos brillantes como un niño que acaba de encontrar su dulce favorito. El señor rey ha resultado ser inesperadamente lindo —le dijo con tal convicción que Soo-Won no pudo evitar soltar una risita incrédula a pesar de la situación.

—Otra falta de respeto así hacia nuestro rey y pondré tu supuesta inmortalidad a prueba rebanándote la cabeza —le amenazó Joo-Doh, ofendido por su osadía.

—¿No podría ser mejor un brazo? —le preguntó el dragón rubio tranquilamente a la vez que se remangaba una manga dejando su brazo al descubierto—. Así podría librarme de machas de sangre y la ira del muchacho.

Soo-Won volvió a reírse y Joo-Doh solo acertó a bufar frustrado, sin molestarse en responder y simplemente guardando sus espadas en las vainas al ver que seguir sosteniéndolas no tenía sentido con este tipo ni para intimidar.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario que nadie derrame su sangre hoy —habló Soo-Won con tono apaciguador, porque efectivamente esa nunca había sido su intención. Atacar a un aliado potencial no tenía ningún sentido e iba en contra de todo lo que le había llevado hasta aquí.

—¿En serio? ¡Hurra! —exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos al cielo infantilmente.

Soo-Won se sintió sorprendido por su repentino gesto efusivo, pero no pudo negar que también fascinado. Esta persona de apariencia frágil y despreocupada era Ouryuu, aquel que la leyenda decía que tenía un cuerpo robusto, aquel que decía ser inmortal. No podía negar que él era el que más despertaba su curiosidad de todos esos guerreros dragones. Un poder así parecía totalmente irreal y a la vez generaba tantas preguntas. Fue por eso que casi sin poder evitarlo, al igual que le había pasado con Hakuryuu esa vez, extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo descubierto del rubio que tenía alzado. Este parpadeó, pareciendo levemente sorprendido por el contacto, pero se lo permitió sin perder su sonrisa.

—La piel de Zeno es suave como la de un bebé, ¿verdad? —habló el rubio pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Soo-Won no pudo más que darle la razón. Su piel era suave, cálida, tan frágil. ¿Realmente él era una indestructible criatura inmortal?

—Gracias —le agradeció el rey sin saber muy bien por qué después de soltarle, solo sintió que debía hacerlo. El rubio se limitó a hacer un gesto de desestimación y volver a bajarse la manga ocultando su brazo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quiere el señor rey de nosotros los dragones? —le preguntó el dragón amarillo, con su expresión tornándose ligeramente más seria. Soo-Won parpadeó sorprendido, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero el rubio se le adelantó respondiendo a sus interrogantes antes de que los vocalizara si quiera—. El señor mantenía su atención fija en Zeno, y después de que Zeno saliera a su encuentro no ha hecho ninguna intención de seguir persiguiendo al muchacho, cosa que habría hecho si su objetivo hubiera sido la señorita. Así que está claro que el interés del señor rey está en los dragones, ¿o tal vez especialmente en Zeno?

Soo-Won no pudo evitar sentirse impactado por su perspicacia. Ya que él parecía haberse percatado con tanta facilidad de algo que él mismo prácticamente acaba de reconocer para sí mismo. Algo en sus gestos debió delatarle porque Zeno entrecerró los ojos y su repentino aire serio le dio la impresión de que de repente se encontraba frente a una persona completamente diferente. Uno de sus más grandes interrogantes sobre este joven rubio se abrió paso entre los demás que bullían en su mente. ¿Este Ouryuu era lo que aparentaba? Cuanto más trataba con él más claro tenía que la respuesta era no, porque de alguna forma se reconocía a sí mismo en este rubio, en su forma fingir inocencia a propósito para ocultar la realidad que se escondía bajo la superficie. ¿Cuánto sabía este tal Zeno realmente? Quería saber.

—Me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, Ouryuu Zeno —admitió finalmente Soo-Won, dejando de lado las fachadas porque sabía que en este caso ya no tenía sentido y yendo de frente.

Zeno pareció corresponderle adoptando también un porte más serio y asintiendo en conformidad.

—En ese caso, será mejor que busquemos un lugar más apropiado, sobre todo si el señor rey no quiere tener interrupciones —declaró Zeno—. Es cuestión de tiempo que el muchacho se reúna con los demás, y aunque accedió a que Zeno se quedara atrás porque Zeno no le dijo que era el señor rey el que nos seguía, seguramente los demás se preocuparán y vendrán a buscar a Zeno. Siempre se preocupan demasiado —añadió Zeno, aunque más que una queja parecía feliz por ello.

—Está bien —accedió el rey. Él tampoco consideraba adecuado este recóndito callejón para la conversación que quería tener—. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —le preguntó, e ignoró deliberadamente el gruñido de inconformidad que emitió Joo-Doh justo después.

—Tendría que ser algo alejado de aquí, pero tampoco demasiado porque nos podremos camuflar mejor entre la multitud… —comenzó a farfullar Zeno meditabundo—. ¿Al señor rey le parece bien reservar una mesa privada en un restaurante del centro?

—Perfecto —concordó.

Zeno le sonrió brillantemente, pareciendo retomar su fachada feliz, y sin más dilación encabezó la marcha dando pequeños saltitos despreocupadamente como si no le preocupara para nada el hecho de tener a un grupo de posibles enemigos detrás que podrían atacarle por la espalda si quisieran. Soo-Won le siguió sin dudar con una leve sonrisa, reconociendo que su intriga por este personaje no hacía más que aumentar.

—¿De verdad deberíamos seguir a este tipo, majestad? —le preguntó Joo-Doh en un susurro claramente contrariado—. Podría tratarse de una trampa.

—No lo creo. Si realmente hubiera querido nuestro mal, antes ha tenido la oportunidad perfecta para atentar contra nosotros y no lo ha hecho. Lo sabes —le explicó como si se tratara de una obviedad, ante lo cual el general no pudo más que bufar molesto porque no podía negarlo—. Además, este desarrollo de los acontecimientos es algo inesperado, pero no deja de ser conveniente para mí.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —le preguntó Joo-Doh, alzando una ceja escéptico.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta para reunir la información que necesitamos de la forma más rápida posible. Este chico, Zeno, es el único de ellos que siempre se ha mostrado cordial y amistoso conmigo independientemente de las circunstancias, por no decir que realmente parece dispuesto a hablar.

—¿Eso no será porque está mal de la cabeza? —señalo el general.

Se escuchó una leve risita, y Soo-Won miró de reojo al guerrero dragón que les precedía, sin estar seguro de si él había sido el artífice del sonido ya que volvían a estar rodeados por una multitud. Sin embargo tuvo la impresión de que así había sido, haciendo que se cuestionara si les había estado escuchando todo este tiempo a pesar de que estaban hablando en susurros y a unos metros de distancia, así que por si acaso bajó aún más la voz para responder.

—¿Por qué dices eso, general Joo-Doh? Qué grosero. A mí me parece una persona con una capacidad de razonamiento excelente.

—Eso lo dices porque los dos sois de la misma especie. Crípticos mientras os empeñáis en mantener una falsa fachada bobalicona.

—Oh. ¿Te has dado cuenta? —inquirió Soo-Won, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que llevo viéndoos haciendo exactamente lo mismo? Es obvio que él es igual que usted, y precisamente por eso no deberíamos subestimarlo. Eso por no hablar de que es un bicho raro con esa supuesta inmortalidad…

—No bajaré la guardia —aseguró el rey interrumpiéndole—. Ahora mismo solo confío en que él tenga tanto interés de obtener información de nosotros como nosotros de él.

Exactamente. Precisamente porque parecía ser tan similar a él mismo sabía que Zeno no se habría molestado en ir a su encuentro si no tuviera algún propósito oculto entre manos. Si simplemente hubiera querido distraerles para dar la oportunidad de huir a su compañero, había otras formas en las que podría haberlo hecho, sin embargo se había decidido a exponerse mostrándose ante ellos, e incluso había sido él mismo el que había propuesto ir a otro lugar a hablar. Obviamente, este iba a ser un juego para ver quién conseguía recabar más información exponiéndose menos, algo en lo que Soo-Won era experto y tenía bastante confianza en sus habilidades. Sin embargo, aunque ya creía estar preparado mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, el guerrero dragón consiguió desconcertarle cuando de repente comenzó a corretear entusiasmado como un niño pequeño, casi dejándoles atrás, hasta detenerse babeando en frente del escaparate de una dulcería de dulces tradicionales.

—Aquí. ¡Zeno quiere entrar aquí! —exclamó el rubio infantilmente, dirigiéndole una mirada ilusionada—. Hace mucho tiempo que Zeno no prueba estos dulces. ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien? —le preguntó reiteradamente.

Soo-Won parpadeó desconcertado por su repentino comportamiento infantil, casi como un niño pidiéndole a su padre un capricho, no tenía duda de que varios transeúntes pensaron que se trataba precisamente de eso cuando les escuchó soltar alguna risita. ¿Acaso no era él aún demasiado joven como para poder tener un niño tan “crecidito”?

Sin embargo se obligó a dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado y se limitó a acercarse a echar un vistazo al interior de la dulcería. Había varias mesas separadas en pequeños cubículos que les darían cierta privacidad, además de que tampoco había demasiados clientes y no parecía que ninguno de ellos pudiera llegar a prestar oídos a su conversación. Se había imaginado otra cosa para su encuentro, pero podría servir y tenía que reconocer que había pocas probabilidades de que alguien les buscara aquí.

—Está bien —accedió finalmente Soo-Won.

—¡Hurra! —exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos al cielo, pareciendo realmente feliz para luego agarrarle confiadamente del brazo y tirar de él hacia dentro antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —exclamó Joo-Doh alterado corriendo tras de ellos en cuanto salió de su desconcierto—. ¡No te tomes tantas confianzas con…

—Está bien, Joo-Doh — le interrumpió Soo-Won con tono apaciguador y haciendo un discreto gesto hacia toda la gente que se les había quedado mirando por su exaltada entrada.

Lo último que querían era llamar la atención, así que al general no le quedó más remedio que disimular tragándose su ira mientras el dragón amarillo parecía ajeno a todo y simplemente seguía tirando del rey de un lado para otro enseñándole entusiasmado los diferentes dulces y pidiéndole opinión sobre qué debería comer porque decía no poder decidirse.

Soo-Won, ante su descarado entusiasmo, terminó dejándose llevar y pasó un buen rato compartiendo opiniones de dulces con Zeno. Ciertamente fue el rato más ameno que recordaba haber pasado en mucho tiempo, y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentado en una mesa frente a un surtido plato de diferentes clases de dulces y pasteles con el dragón rubio sentado frente a él pareciendo estar en el séptimo cielo mientras cataba su preciado botín.

—Saben incluso mejor de lo que Zeno recordaba —farfulló el rubio extasiado sin dejar de comer.

—Ciertamente, están deliciosos —concordó el rey saboreando su propia comida.

—Siento arruinar vuestra diversión, pero ¿no sería momento de dejarse de tonterías e ir ya al grano? —intervino Joo-Doh, pareciendo a punto de estallar por la ira contenida, el cual se había sentado al lado de Soo-Won tras ordenar al resto de guardias que permanecieran fuera vigilando discretamente para no llamar la atención.

—No seas tan aburrido, señor del ceño fruncido —le echó en cara Zeno, sacándole una risita a Soo-Won y consiguiendo que el ceño fruncido que efectivamente no había abandonado el rostro del general se pronunciara todavía más—. No se puede hablar con el estómago vacío, y a nadie le amarga un dulce. Así que relájate y come, come —le animó ofreciéndole un pastel de los suyos propios.

—De ninguna manera —se quejó Joo-Doh tajantemente y lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—Ciertamente, Zeno-san, ha sido muy divertido pero estoy de acuerdo con el general Joo-Doh en que no deberíamos perder más tiempo. No sabemos cuándo podrían dar con nosotros tus compañeros, sobre todo si es cierto lo que he sabido sobre la extraordinaria habilidad de ver a larga distancia de Seiryuu —habló Soo-Won.

La intervención de Joo-Doh ciertamente le había ayudado a Soo-Won a retomar la compostura y volver a poner la vista en el objetivo último de todo esto. Sin saber bien cómo se había terminado dejando llevar demasiado, algo que por mucho que hubiera disfrutado no debería haberse permitido. Debía centrarse y poner los pies en la tierra.

Zeno también debió captar en la seriedad de su voz que el tiempo para el esparcimiento se había terminado porque también dejó un poco de lado su actitud infantil.

—En efecto, la visión de Seiryuu es impresionante —le confirmó, porque tampoco tenía ningún sentido negarlo cuando la misma leyenda lo decía—. Pero Zeno tiene sus trucos y confía en poder mantenerles entretenidos un rato.

—¿Trucos? ¿Qué clase de trucos? —inquirió Soo-Won claramente intrigado.

—Un gran artista nunca revela sus trucos —le respondió el dragón rubio como si se tratara de una obviedad, salvándose limpiamente de tener que responder, y el brillo de diversión ladina que distinguió en sus ojos azules indicaba que había guiado su conversación hasta ese punto a propósito.

Soo-Won sonrió levemente en reconocimiento. Este dragón amarillo iba a resultar ser bueno en el juego de indagar sin revelar. Puede que después de tanto tiempo sin encontrar un “oponente” a su altura esto pudiera resultar incluso entretenido, aunque nuevamente no podía permitirse distraerse con banalidades.

—Cierto, tú y tu grupo os ganáis la vida actuando, ¿no? —inquirió Soo-Won, reconociendo su derrota en ese punto dejándolo pasar de largo, pero solo acababan de empezar.

—Sí, entre otras cosas. Pero ya que a Zeno no le suelen dejar participar mucho en las batallas, Zeno intenta seguir mejorando sus habilidades de artista para servir de ayuda a todos.

—¿A sí? —inquirió Soo-Won con una sonrisa inocente, guardándose el dato de las batallas para luego porque por ahora debía ir con tiento—. Aunque me no me reveles los trucos, al menos me podrías decir cuáles son tus habilidades como artista, ¿no? Tengo curiosidad.

—Por supuesto —accedió el rubio, pareciendo entusiasmado y luego procedió a enumerar con los dedos infantilmente como si no quisiera olvidarse nada—. Zeno sabe hacer malabarismos, bailar, cantar, tocar varios instrumentos y también tiene un montón de cuentos y leyendas para contar.

—Impresionante. ¿Con esos cuentos te refieres a historias de los guerreros dragones e Hiryuu?

—Sí, aunque Zeno tiene muchos más cuentos en su repertorio que ha ido aprendiendo en su viajes —admitió.

—Oh, a pesar de que pareces tan joven… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó de forma completamente casual, creyendo que había tenido bastante éxito en ocultar sus sospechas y su gran interés en su respuesta.

Esperaba un momento de vacilación, pero el dragón amarillo le respondió sin dudarlo un instante.

—17 —le dijo tranquilamente.

Soo-Won era bastante bueno para saber cuándo alguien le estaba mintiendo, y estaba casi totalmente seguro de él no lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo su respuesta había sido tan inmediata y mecánica que le había dado la impresión que se trataba de algo aprendido de memoria después de haberlo repetido hasta la saciedad, por eso no pudo evitar pensar que había algún tipo de truco en su respuesta y se lanzó a preguntar:

—En ese caso, cuando naciste estaba reinando mi abuelo Joo-Nam, ¿no?

A simple vista podría parecer una pregunta estúpida, la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió Joo-Doh le indicó que no entendía a dónde quería llegar con semejante obviedad. Sin embargo el parpadeo de indudable sorpresa del dragón amarillo seguido de su leve sonrisa le dijeron que iba por el buen camino. Ahora solo quedaba estar atento para detectar su mentira o ver cómo se evadía de esta. Pero le sorprendió nuevamente cuando le respondió sin dudar:

—No. Cuando Zeno nació él no era rey.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo tú-? —espetó Joo-Doh, pero Soo-Won le silenció con un simple movimiento de su mano, curioso por a dónde querría llegar el otro con esto pero sin retroceder.

—Entonces, ¿quién? —insistió.

La sonrisa del dragón rubio se amplió y solo dijo:

—Nadie.

El general estaba a punto de volver a replicar, pero Soo-Won no le dio la oportunidad con otra pregunta:

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque cuando Zeno nació el reino de Kouka todavía no existía, así que ¿cómo iba a tener un rey? —le dijo como si se tratara de una obviedad encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez Joo-Doh pareció quedarse sin palabras ante su respuesta porque no hizo amago de replicar y solo se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loco. Sin embargo Soo-Won ya se lo esperaba, sus palabras solo habían sido una confirmación de sus sospechas. Pero, ¿no lo había admitido demasiado fácil? ¿Se trataría de otro truco?

—En ese caso, ¿estás insinuando que eres el Ouryuu original que ayudó a Hiryuu a constituir el Reino de Kouka? —se sintió en la obligación de preguntar.

—No lo insinuó, lo afirmo —le respondió el rubio convencido.

Joo-Doh pareció salir de su estupefacción y dio un golpe en la mesa para luego espetar:

—¡¿Nos tomas por necios?! ¡Eso es imposib-

—Cálmate, Joo-Doh. Solo mantente en silencio y déjame hablar a mí —le ordenó el rey, ya que bastante tenía con tratar de desentrañar las intenciones del guerrero dragón como para tratar con él ahora. El general bufó e hizo una mueca molesto, pero obedeció—. ¿Por qué me estás revelando todo esto? —decidió preguntarle finalmente de forma directa.

—¿Y por qué Zeno no debería hacerlo? —le devolvió la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros—. El señor rey ya ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para sospecharlo, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que dedujera la verdad, cuando los años fueran pasando y Zeno no envejeciera. Que eso haya sido un poco antes o después no cambiará nada. Además de que una vez revelado el secreto de la inmortalidad de Zeno el hecho de que él fuera el Ouryuu original en realidad no es tan relevante.

¿No le parecía relevante el hecho de ser literalmente el personaje de una leyenda y haber vivido probablemente durante más de 2.000 años? ¿Si esto no era relevante entonces qué lo era? Soo-Won tuvo que admitir que a pesar de sus anteriores sospechas su cruda admisión le había dejado completamente desconcertado y no sabía por dónde debería seguir la conversación. Esperaba tener un largo tira y afloja hasta conseguir algún indicio, no esto.

Joo-Doh por su parte parecía simplemente haberse decidido a no prestarles atención porque no reaccionó, simplemente se mantuvo alerta mientras miraba el exterior por el escaparate del fondo, así que tampoco podía contar con él para que le ayudara a salir del dilema en el que él mismo en sus ansias por saber se había metido.

En cambio la sonrisa del dragón rubio indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al haberle dejado “desarmado” en su pequeño juego. Claramente disfrutaba de sorprender a la gente, pero al final pareció apiadarse de él porque añadió:

—No es necesario que el señor rey le dé demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Es algo difícil de asimilar. Solo pregúntale a Zeno lo que quieras libremente y él te responderá lo mejor que pueda —le concedió.

Eso era fácil decirlo, pero finalmente casi sin pretenderlo la primera pregunta salió de su boca:

—¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?

El dragón amarillo ladeó la cabeza, claramente dudoso sobre cómo responderle a eso. Era como si le acabara de pedir que resumiera sus cientos de años de vida en unas pocas palabras, seguramente algo imposible, por eso Soo-Won se apresuró en concretar:

—Si estuviste junto a Hiryuu cuando el reino se creó, si contribuiste a construirlo, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para evitar que cayera en la decadencia? ¿Por qué los guerreros dragones, especialmente tú, abandonasteis al reino a su suerte? ¿No deseabais proteger el legado de Hiryuu?

Zeno, que había abierto ampliamente los ojos impactado por sus preguntas, ante la última de ellas hizo una leve mueca que solo podría definir como culpabilidad. Luego suspiró pesadamente, mostrando por un momento una expresión que sí que podría creerse que perteneciera a una criatura de miles de años de edad, antes de finalmente decir:

—El señor rey debería ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar la respuesta por su cuenta, pero tal y como prometió Zeno le responderá —hizo una breve pausa, para luego añadir—: No es que los guerreros dragones no deseáramos proteger al reino, de hecho estuvimos haciéndolo durante años incluso tras la muerte de Hiryuu. Sin embargo emplear el poder de los dragones para la guerra se podría decir que es un arma de doble filo, como ya se puede comenzar a atisbar en la actualidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Soo-Won, correspondiendo a su expresión solemne con la suya propia. El ambiente antes jovial se había terminado tornando increíblemente pesado, aunque la gravedad del asunto lo ameritaba.

—Tras la guerra entre Xing y Kouka ya todo el mundo, al igual que el señor rey, debe haberse dado cuenta de la indudable fuerza que poseemos los guerreros dragones. Una fuerza que bien utilizada puede representar la carta del triunfo de una batalla, o incluso de una guerra —comenzó a explicarle seriamente—. ¿Cómo crees que nos ven ahora el resto de reinos, o incluso usted mismo señor rey?

Soo-Won no pudo más que reconocer la verdad, ya que era obvia.

—Como armas. Unas armas que todavía no tienen un dueño claro y que podrían llegar a serles de utilidad.

—Unas armas muy tentadoras que ambicionan y por las que estarían dispuestas a luchar para conseguir sus propósitos, incluso iniciar una guerra —añadió con tono sombrío.

Fue en ese momento que todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Soo-Won, porque en realidad tenía sentido. Zeno tenía razón en que podría haberse dado cuenta de ello si solo lo hubiera pensado un poco.

—Los guerreros dragones pasaron de ser los que garantizaban la protección de Kouka a ser los motivos por los que se generaban los conflictos —declaró poniendo su reciente revelación en palabras.

—Un premio suculento que todos los demás reinos ambicionaban, y que incluso podría llegar a convertirse en un motivo para que ellos se aliaran contra Kouka con la condición de luego repartirse el “botín” —añadió Zeno con tono ácido y una mirada oscura, dejando claro que lo sabía por experiencia propia—. Por ese motivo los guerreros dragones se marcharon del castillo, se dispersaron, y crearon aldeas ocultas en las que resguardar el poder de la sangre de los dragones heredado generación tras generación hasta que el reino estuviera en una crisis en la que mereciera la pena correr el riesgo de utilizarlos, pero sobre todo aguardando el regreso de Hiryuu.

Eso era algo que Soo-Won podía entender. Sin embargo aún quedaba otro importante interrogante.

—¿Y qué os dice que ahora realmente ha llegado ese momento de volver a salir a la luz? —inquirió Soo-Won—. ¿O qué os dice que Yona es realmente el Hiryuu que habéis estado esperando?

—Bueno… —comenzó Zeno, pareciendo dudoso sobre cómo debería responderle—. Si lo que el señor rey quiere son motivos comprobables, están la estrella roja que apareció en el cielo el día que nació la señorita, puede que incluso si eres creyente la profecía que el señor sacerdote recibió de los dioses. Porque si Zeno dijera que simplemente nuestra sangre nos lo dijo nada más conocerla no sería suficiente, ¿verdad? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa, y la expresión escéptica que pusiera Soo-Won debió ser suficiente respuesta porque su sonrisa se amplió y continuó—: Aunque de todos modos esos solo serían alicientes. En realidad, todos nosotros tenemos motivos diferentes por los que decidimos abandonar nuestros estilos de vida para seguir a la señorita. El llamado de la sangre de dragón es poderoso, pero no es algo que anule nuestra voluntad y nos impida tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —le preguntó Soo-Won escéptico.

No era que él creyera en el destino, la voluntad de los dioses o ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco encontraba otro motivo como para que todos los cuatro guerreros que habían permanecido 2.000 años viviendo en el anonimato hubieran decidido por voluntad propia exponerse siguiendo a su prima, una princesa desterrada de su propio castillo y muerta a ojos de todos.

—Zeno ha estado muchos años vigilando a la señorita desde lejos, y pudo resistirse al llamado de la sangre de Ouryuu que exigía que fuera a su lado —le reveló a modo de respuesta—. Zeno está bastante seguro de que, si hubiera querido, podría haber seguido sin involucrarse en la vida de la señorita.

—¿Y los demás guerreros dragones? ¿No podrías ser tú un caso especial al haber llegado a estar con Hiryuu en persona? Según tengo entendido, ellos no la conocieron hasta después de que abandonara el castillo y es un hecho que tardaron poco tiempo en seguirla ciegamente.

—Bueno… Zeno no sabe si debería responder a esto en nombre de todos los demás, pero ya que Zeno estuvo allí para verlo… Hakuryuu se podría decir que es el que más importancia le da a la leyenda de Hiryuu y los cuatro dragones. Él sí que se unió a ella por pura devoción y fe ciegas al principio, pero Zeno está bastante seguro de que ahora mismo la seguiría incluso si no fuera la reencarnación de Hiryuu. En cuanto a Seiryuu… se podría decir que tuvo una vida difícil y ve a la señorita como su salvadora. La siguió por gratitud, y también porque ella reconoció su existencia. Por último Ryokuryuu… Él siempre ha sido el más rebelde de todos nosotros. Al principio huía de la señorita, no quería saber nada de Hiryuu, pero al final le terminó admirando el coraje de la señorita y se decidió a seguirla aunque se estuvo resistiendo a reconocerlo hasta el final —al decir esto último soltó una risita, como si hubiera rememorado algo especialmente divertido—. Así que como Zeno dijo, al final todos nosotros decidimos permanecer a lado de la señorita por nuestra propia voluntad.

Soo-Won asintió. Comprendiendo por sus palabras, aunque le faltaban muchos detalles, que la determinación de esos guerreros era más fuerte que un simple vínculo de sangre o una promesa que sus antepasados habían hecho siglos atrás. Si tenían sus propios motivos para luchar, para decidir seguir a su prima, él no era nadie para cuestionarles porque también había seguido el camino que él mismo había decidido sin preocuparse por la opinión de nadie. Sin embargo había algo que el dragón amarillo se había callado y algo le decía que no debía dejarlo pasar.

—Me has hablado de los motivos de los demás, pero ¿por qué la sigues tú? ¿Qué tiene ella como para que decidieras volver a luchar por este reino después de siglos limitándote a observar?

—Zeno ha estado cuidando de este reino durante muchos años —se quejó, haciendo un exagerado puchero infantil que dada la seriedad de la conversación parecía totalmente fuera de lugar—. Incluso después de renunciar al título de Ouryuu y que el resto de guerreros dragones se marcharan a formar sus aldeas, Zeno permaneció en el castillo como consejero del hijo de Hiryuu hasta que ya todos le temieron porque les parecía espeluznante que no envejeciera y tuvo que marcharse. E incluso más tarde Zeno hizo alguna que otra cosa —se defendió.

—Está bien, no soy quién para cuestionar lo que decidieras hacer con tu inmortal vida durante todos estos siglos —le concedió Soo-Won a modo de disculpa—. Pero no me has respondido a lo verdaderamente importante. ¿Por qué estás siguiendo a Yona?

Soo-Won sentía que necesitaba saberlo. Una parte de él necesitaba tener un motivo razonable por el que estas leyendas hubieran vuelto a la vida por ella, por el que tanta gente del reino la estuviera dando su apoyo, como para que reinos extranjeros decidieran confiar en ella. Tenía la esperanza de que la sabiduría de este ser inmortal le pudiera acercar a la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo nuevamente el bizarro rubio volvió a salirse de sus expectativas porque hizo una exagerada pose meditabunda, pareciendo dudoso como si no supiera la respuesta a eso o tal vez nunca se lo hubiera planteado. Cuando Soo-Won ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de que le diera una respuesta satisfactoria el dragón amarillo comenzó a hablar:

—La verdad es que Zeno estuvo dudando durante mucho tiempo sobre si debería presentarse ante la señorita o no. De hecho Zeno fue el último de los guerreros dragones en unirse a ella, e incluso ahora todavía no sabe muy bien por qué después de tanto dudar precisamente ese día decidió ir a su lado. Tal vez fue porque Zeno no pudo resistir las ganas de volver a estar con Hiryuu y el resto de dragones después de tanto tiempo solo, puede que finalmente la determinación y las convicciones de la señorita removieran algo en el viejo corazón de Zeno. Pero si Zeno tuviera que decidirse por un motivo, ese sería que tiene la esperanza de que de alguna forma si Zeno permanece junto a la señorita se pueda cumplir el mayor deseo de Zeno.

—¿Tu mayor deseo? —inquirió Soo-Won, intrigado y confundido por su elección de palabras.

—Sí —le confirmó el guerrero dragón como si se tratara de algo obvio—. Todos tenemos un propósito final en la vida, ¿no? Algo que deseamos más que nada, que inspira nuestras elecciones e impulsa nuestras acciones, un motivo por el que seguimos avanzando hacia delante. Si hay algo que puedo decir que todos los guerreros dragones actuales tenemos en común, aparte de poseer el poder de la sangre de los dragones, es que tenemos la convicción de que aquello que más deseamos lo podremos encontrar caminando al lado de la señorita.

Un deseo que les impulsaba en la misma dirección, ¿eh? Eso era algo que Soo-Won podía comprender, pero no compartir. Él había tomado la decisión de caminar solo desde hacía mucho tiempo, había pisoteado a Yona y la había obligado a tomar su propio camino totalmente separado del suyo. Ellos ya no podrían recorrer el mismo sendero, nunca. Así que, ¿eso significaba que cualquier intento de alianza con este grupo sería un esfuerzo baldío?

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Soo-Won debió expresar algunos pensamientos en voz alta, porque si no las siguientes palabras que pronunció Zeno no tendrían explicación.

—Que dos caminos sean diferentes y pasen por diferentes lugares no quiere decir que no puedan conducir al mismo destino —le dijo con un tono solemne que le indicaba sin atisbo de dudas que ahora mismo le estaba revelando algo que solo se podía asegurar con semejante convicción tras siglos de vida.

—¿Aunque nuestros métodos para alcanzar nuestros fines sean opuestos? ¿Aunque nuestras desavenencias sean irreconciliables? —se encontró preguntando Soo-Won antes de poder contenerse.

—Aunque haya diferencias, siempre que haya puntos en común, aunar fuerzas siempre es una posibilidad. A veces son necesarios dos polos opuestos para llegar a abarcar la totalidad de un problema, sobre todo si se trata de uno grande —le aseguró.

Soo-Won suspiró pesadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía compartir sus dudas y conflictos más internos con nadie. El hecho de que lo hubiera hecho ante este personaje extraño, literalmente sacado de una leyenda, cuya lealtad y fiabilidad eran totalmente cuestionables era algo que ni el mismo se podía llegar a creer. Se suponía que solo quería obtener información, aprender más sobre los guerreros dragones, pero esto… Que una persona que se jactaba de su raciocinio y mente fría como él hiciera algo así era… No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la hilaridad de la situación.

En ese momento le llegó a la mente un recuerdo nebuloso y casi olvidado por el paso del tiempo, de una ocasión en la que había sentido algo similar, que había tenido la sensación de que alguien le decía justo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Cierto, cuando era muy pequeño se había escabullido a hablar con el sacerdote del castillo Hiryuu porque le gustaba, antes de que llegara a oídos de su padre y se lo prohibiera terminantemente. Tal vez…

—¿No serás un sacerdote? —se encontró preguntando el rey de Kouka sin poder contenerse.

Zeno parpadeó un par de veces, claramente sorprendido por su repentina pregunta, para luego declarar con total normalidad:

—Estás ante el primer Gran sacerdote del castillo Hiryuu.

Después del leve desconcierto inicial por su cruda respuesta, Soo-Won no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, y Zeno poco después de le unió a pesar de que era obvio que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el chiste.

Si el padre de Soo-Won levantara cabeza y se enterara de que acababa de prestar oídos al parecer mismísimo fundador de los pilares de la religión de Kouka que él se había esforzado tanto en erradicar, ¿qué le diría? Puede que simplemente se volviera a morir del disgusto, y no sabía por qué ese pensamiento solo hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de reír. Simplemente todo era tan ridículo de principio a fin.

Finalmente sus carcajadas se calmaron, y fue consciente por las miradas que les dirigían algunos de los clientes de la tienda de que acababa de montar un pequeño espectáculo. Pero por una vez no le dio importancia a las apariencias, ya que de alguna forma sentía que se había quitado una carga que no sabía que tenía de los hombros. El hecho de haber dejado salir algunos de esos pensamientos que le habían estado atormentando en los últimos tiempos le ayudaron a aclarar su mente.

Su objetivo no había cambiado, tampoco sus creencias, pero ahora veía con más claridad el camino que debería seguir para lograrlo. Pero después de las últimas revelaciones, había una cosa más que deseaba confirmar.

—Zeno-san —le llamó, y el nombrado, que parecía haber retomado tranquilamente su comida mientras el rey estaba en sus cavilaciones, alzó la mirada de su plato asintiendo para indicarle que le escuchaba—. Antes has dicho que has estado vigilando a Yona durante años, así que durante ese tiempo habrás estado infiltrado dentro del castillo Hiryuu, ¿no es así?

Era obvio que su pregunta le había pillado al dragón amarillo con la guardia baja, porque meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos mientras tragaba la comida que le quedaba en la boca.

—Bueno, se podría decir que sí. Zeno estuvo merodeando bastante por el castillo en ese tiempo —admitió finalmente.

Soo-Won entrecerró los ojos. En ese caso tal vez podría saber…

 —En ese caso, hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarte —declaró Soo-Won, retomando totalmente la seriedad.

Zeno parpadeó una vez más, pareciendo ligeramente confundido, pero volvió a asentir en conformidad.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

—¡Ah! ¡El estómago de Zeno está lleno, lleno! —exclamó el dragón rubio feliz con voz cantarina mientras caminaba dando leves saltitos por la calle con Soo-Won y sus hombres siguiéndoles los talones nuevamente tras salir de la dulcería.

Joo-Doh no le quitaba la vista de encima a su rey, el cual se encontraba con expresión seria y meditabunda, claramente cavilando todas las últimas revelaciones que no habían sido pocas. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y algunas incluso que replantearse seriamente.

—El señor rey debería dejar descansar su cerebro durante un rato. Pensar demasiado es malo para la digestión —habló Zeno girándose a mirarle con un ligero tono de reprimenda, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Gracias por la preocupación, Zeno-san, pero ahora mismo entenderás que eso es prácticamente imposible — le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Solo “Zeno” está bien.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Soo-Won ligeramente confundido.

—“Zeno-san” suena extraño. Zeno es Zeno, Zeno siempre será Zeno, así que solo “Zeno” está bien — declaró convencido con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué clase de trabalenguas es ese? —escuchó Soo-Won farfullar a Joo-Doh por lo bajo, y él por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—De acuerdo, Zeno —accedió el rey—. En ese caso tú puedes llamarme Won cuando estemos en privado.

El dragón rubio parpadeó pareciendo confundido.,

—El señor rey es el señor rey. Así que, mientras el señor rey siga siendo señor rey, Zeno le llamara señor rey —le dijo como si se tratara de una obviedad.

Soo-Won parpadeó un par de veces confundido, y Joo-Doh suspiró pesadamente aunque esta vez no dijo nada, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Señor rey entonces —aceptó Soo-Won, y la sonrisa de Zeno se amplió en respuesta.

—Bueno, Zeno se ha divertido mucho con el señor rey, pero ya es tarde y como Zeno es un niño bueno regresará ya a casa —le dijo, claramente a modo de despedida.

Fue en ese momento que Soo-Won se fijó que ya estaba atardeciendo. ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Había estado tan metido en la conversación que había perdido la noción del tiempo? Ahora se explicaba el ceño fruncido del dueño de la dulcería, el cual seguramente no les habría echado solo para la gran consumición de sus productos que habían hecho.

—Siento haberte entretenido tanto tiempo, Zeno —se disculpó el joven rey sinceramente—. En la posada en la que me alojo tengo una calesa, en agradecimiento puedo acercarte a dónde quieras.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. La familia de Zeno ya ha venido a buscarle —le respondió, y ante el leve desconcierto de Soo-Won señaló por encima de su hombro.

Efectivamente, el resto del grupo de Yona se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la concurrida calle. Sin embargo por lo alterados que parecían y la forma en la que miraban a su alrededor podía deducir que aún no se habían percatado de la ubicación exacta de su miembro perdido y que seguramente estarían buscando.

Joo-Doh en seguida se puso en guardia, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, y el resto de sus hombres también lo hicieron en respuesta, aunque todavía mantuvieron las distancias como se les había ordenado.

—No te preocupes señor del ceño fruncido. No hay de qué preocuparse —trató de tranquilizarle el rubio haciendo gestos apaciguadores—. Zeno os asegura que si ven a Zeno a salvo no tendrán motivos para pelear. Zeno se irá tranquilamente y todo estará bien.

—¿Les has guiado tú hasta aquí con algunos de tus “trucos”, Zeno? —le preguntó Soo-Won, realmente sintiéndose más curioso que preocupado.

—Tal vez —admitió el dragón amarillo con una leve sonrisa ladina.

Joo-Doh volvió farfullar algo por lo bajo molesto, pero Soo-Won solo volvió a reír despreocupadamente. Nuevamente, si el guerrero dragón hubiera querido hacerles daño o tenderles una trampa ya había tenido varias oportunidades y no lo había hecho. Pero…

—¿No me guardan rencor por no haberos socorrido cuando estabais a merced de Kouren? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Zeno ladeó la cabeza, pareciendo nuevamente confundido, para luego responderle:

—El señor rey solo hizo lo creyó mejor para el reino en ese momento. El señor rey no nos debía nada, así que tampoco tenía la obligación de ayudarnos si había otras prioridades. Zeno lo entiende, y está seguro de que los demás también —le aseguró con una leve sonrisa.

Soo-Won no pudo más que asentir, sintiéndose realmente aliviado por ello, sin embargo solo dijo:

—En ese caso, no te entretengo más, Zeno. Gracias por tu tiempo —le volvió a agradecer.

—No hay problema, si se trata de tiempo, Zeno tiene de sobra —le respondió el siempre joven rubio, con un leve toque de resignación en la voz que no pasó desapercibido—. Entonces, Zeno se marcha —declaró dándose la vuelta, pero tras solo dar un par de pasos se detuvo en el sitio. Soo-Won parpadeó confundido, e iba a preguntarle si pasaba algo cuando el dragón amarillo volteó a mirarle por encima del hombro con una expresión extrañamente solemne y le preguntó—: ¿El señor rey desea el poder de los dragones?

Soo-Won parpadeó ligeramente impactado, cogido con la guardia baja. Era la misma pregunta que esa otra vez. En aquella ocasión había respondido que no sin dudarlo un instante, y había sido sincero. Pero ahora…

—No se si “desear” sea la palabra correcta —comenzó a hablar Soo-Won, tratando de poner sus ahora confusos pensamientos en palabras—. Pero no puedo negar que ahora mismos vosotros los guerreros dragones habéis despertado mi interés.

Ya debería haber conocido mejor a este bizarro dragón como para esperarse cualquier reacción por su parte ante sus palabras, sin embargo la sonrisa tierna con un leve tinte de melancolía que este esbozó removió algo dentro de él.

—En ese caso, volvamos a divertirnos juntos en otra ocasión, señor rey —le dijo el rubio como toda respuesta a la vez que hacía un leve gesto de despedida y esta vez sí iba corriendo sin mirar atrás al encuentro de sus compañeros.

Casi al instante después las cabezas de los que Soo-Won sabía que eran los otros guerreros dragones se giraron en su dirección al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran percibido la presencia de su compañero y con distintas expresiones de alivio fueron a su encuentro sin dudarlo un instante. Los otros miembros del grupo, Yona, Hak y ese muchacho, se les unieron en seguida. Todos lucían igualmente aliviados, pero el chico más joven parecía especialmente alterado porque le estaba dando una clara reprimenda al recién llegado a pesar de que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Soo-Won recordó por un instante ese comentario del dragón amarillo, diciendo que el muchacho se enojaría si se manchaba de sangre, aunque parecía que de todos modos no se había librado la reprimenda.

Soo-Won no pudo evitar quedarse mirando sus interacciones durante un rato, fijándose en sus diversos gestos de camaradería y sus expresiones felices al tener a su compañero de vuelta, cada uno a su particular manera.

Estos guerreros dragones no eran criaturas mitológicas sacadas de leyendas, ni marionetas sin voluntad al servicio de su maestro destinado y tampoco armas de guerra. Antes había dicho que quería el poder de las personas y no el de los dioses, pero… Estos guerreros, aunque tuvieran sangre de dioses dragones corriendo por sus venas, también eran personas reales de carne y hueso, con sus propias personalidades, metas y estilos de vida. Si lo que sabía de ellos antes y lo que Zeno le había contado no era prueba suficiente de ello, desde luego la imagen que tenía ahora mismo frente a sus ojos lo era.

Pasada la euforia inicial, el grupo de Yona pareció darse cuenta de que Soo-Won les observaba y su cercanía, porque fijaron en él diferentes miradas de recelo y adoptaron una posición defensiva, claramente escudando en un acto reflejo al dragón amarillo. Semejante actitud a pesar de que ya era un hecho sobradamente conocido que Ouryuu era un ser inmortal y el más capacitado para defenderse por su cuenta… Una prueba más de que el grupo de Yona se dejaba llevar más por las emociones que por la lógica, todo lo contrario a lo que él consideraba ideal.

Sin embargo cuando vio a Hak y Yona, aquellos antiguos amigos a los que él había desechado, alineados y perfectamente integrados en este extraño grupo de guerreros de leyenda, que de alguna forma parecían haberse ganado su total confianza a pesar de la herida emocional que debió suponerles que su mejor amigo les traicionara…

Soo-Won por un instante se encontró deseando algo que no debería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cuestionó las enseñanzas de su padre, si realmente el fin justificaba los medios. Solo por un momento deseó haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente, tal vez haber entregado su confianza a otras personas, cambiar algunas decisiones, haber compartido algunas inquietudes con los que en ese entonces había considerado amigos, no haber subestimado el potencial de Yona ni la lealtad de Hak… Si tan solo hubiera hecho algunas cosas de forma diferente a lo mejor él también podría haber formado parte de ese grupo, haber conocido a esos increíbles guerreros dragones bajo otras circunstancias, haber llegado a ser auténticos compañeros de batalla. Estaba seguro de que el niño inocente que había sido una vez sí que habría estado feliz por algo así.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Se había decidido por este camino manchado por la traición, hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado el punto de no retorno, así que si no quería que se desperdiciara todo lo que había sido sacrificado hasta ahora por el bien de su propósito no podía detenerse. Tenía que seguir adelante por este camino de soledad, pero aún así…

Soo-Won comenzó a acercarse con paso firme y decidido al Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos. Joo-Doh espetó una maldición y gruñó molesto, pero se limitó a seguirle de cerca. El grupo de Yona por su parte se atrincheraron más en su posición defensiva, pero por ahora no parecían tener intención de atacarles, tal y como les había asegurado antes Zeno. Buena señal.

El joven rey se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia de ellos. Yona, que antes se había mantenido en la retaguardia, se adelantó para encararle colocándose entre Hak y el hombre de pelo verde. Ninguno de ellos parecía conforme con que ella se expusiera, pero se lo permitieron.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Soo-Won? ¿Por qué nos has estado buscando? —habló Yona con tono firme y determinado, sin rastro de duda o miedo.

Soo-Won ya sabía que estaban al tanto de eso de boca del dragón amarillo, así que ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo y simplemente dijo:

—Ha llegado a mis oídos que estáis tratando de derrocar al Lord que administra estas tierras.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —inquirió el dragón verde, con un tono que indicaba claramente que no se iban a dejar amilanar por él.

—Ninguno. Simplemente quiero ofreceros la información que dispongo de él, sus movimientos y sus negocios —declaró Soo-Won tranquilamente, ganándose las miradas de incredulidad de todos, incluido el mismo Joo-Doh.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —inquirió Hak, claramente desconfiado.

—Este Lord me ha estado causando problemas al reino desde hace un tiempo, sin embargo no he podido emprender acciones contra él por las circunstancias. No puedo permitirme tener tantos frentes abiertos —comenzó a explicarse el joven rey—. Sin embargo, si vosotros estáis dispuestos a encargaros de él a vuestra manera en nombre de vuestro grupo de bandidos, no tengo inconveniente en facilitaros la tarea con información. Siempre y cuando nadie me relacione a mí y a la corona con vuestras acciones, el hecho de que él desaparezca también será en beneficio de Kouka.

Yona entrecerró los ojos, obviamente sintiéndose tentada pero también recelosa.

—No me creo que siguieras nuestros pasos tan insistentemente solo por eso. Dime la verdad, Soo-Won. ¿Qué pretendes? —le preguntó la antigua princesa.

El joven rey dudó durante un instante sobre qué respuesta debería darle, pero cuando la cabeza del rubio asomó por encima del hombro de la chica y vio la alentadora sonrisa que le dirigió antes de que el muchacho volviera a tirar de él hacia atrás, lo tuvo claro.

—Quiero tender puentes, y también comprobar si dos caminos totalmente diferentes pueden llegar al mismo destino —declaró Soo-Won con tono convencido y solemne. Yona y su grupo parecieron quedarse sin palabras tras su críptica respuesta y claramente confundidos, sin embargo el rey sentía que ya había dicho lo que debía decir y simplemente añadió—: Os haré llegar la información cuanto antes. El uso que hagáis de ella ya será cosa vuestra.

Después de esas últimas palabras el joven rey no esperó respuesta y simplemente les dio la espalda marchándose con paso firme. Joo-Doh permaneció varios pasos por detrás de él un rato, claramente cubriéndole la espalda, pero poco después le alcanzó para lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Se puede saber qué os proponéis ahora, Lord Won? —espetó haciendo especial hincapié en el apodo.

—Exactamente lo que he dicho —le respondió sin dudarlo—. Si no puedo llegar a colaborar con ellos en este “pequeño asunto” no puedo esperar hacerlo en otros asuntos de mayor enjundia. Además de que, según está la situación ahora mismo, será necesario acortar las distancias entre nosotros antes de hablar de cualquier tipo de alianza. Aunque tenemos el mismo destino, todavía está por ver si podemos mantener un rumbo común transitando caminos diferentes.

—No entiendo la mitad de lo que estás diciendo —espetó Joo-Doh, claramente aún molesto—. Está claro que no os conviene hablar con ese críptico tipo supuestamente inmortal.

Soo-Won soltó una risita, pero no se molestó en replicarle.

No sabía cómo terminaría todo esto, pero tenía claro que al menos quería intentarlo. Aunque asociarse con el poder de los dragones pudiera traerle conflictos en el futuro, tal y como Zeno le había advertido, merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Al igual que había llegado hasta el trono valiéndose de todos los medios a su alcance, ahora seguiría haciéndolo por el bien de su propósito. Esa emoción que bullía en su pecho por la idea de luchar junto a las criaturas de leyenda que en pasado había admirado, seguramente perteneciente al niño que aún habitaba en alguna parte dentro de él, era algo secundario. Sin embargo no podía negar que le agradaba volver a sentirse realmente ilusionado por algo después de tanto tiempo.

—Por cierto —volvió a hablar el general, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿Realmente vais a creer lo que os contó ese tipo sobre “ese suceso”?

Soo-Won se tensó, cogido con la guardia baja ya que por ahora había tratado de no pensar demasiado en ese asunto para centrarse en lo que tenía ahora entre manos. Sin embargo después de unos segundos le respondió:

—No soy tan descuidado, primero tendré que confirmar algunas cosas, pero… —El joven rey apretó los puños—. No tenía la impresión de que me estuviera mintiendo, y ciertamente no creo que tuviera motivos para hacerlo.

Joo-Doh entrecerró los ojos y por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, sin embargo finalmente solo espetó:

—Haced lo que consideréis oportuno, Lord Won.

Desde luego Soo-Won tenía claro cuál debía ser su curso de acción. Primero era la misión que le había traído hasta aquí, los asuntos del reino eran los primeros como siempre. Una vez que hubiera resuelto las cosas con el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos y regresara al castillo Hiryuu, ya se encargaría de sus asuntos personales. Lo que tenía claro era que si lo que le había revelado Zeno resultaba ser cierto tendría una gran deuda con él, además de que debería replantearse la lealtad de más de un aliado. Pero por ahora el asunto de Yona y sus dragones tenía prioridad.

Solo le quedaba esperar y seguir adelante para ver lo que le deparaba el futuro al final del camino.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Extra 1:

Una vez que los miembros del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos perdieron a Soo-Won y sus hombres de vista, se permitieron relajar un poco su postura y todos se giraron para centrar su atención nuevamente en el fugitivo dragón amarillo, que a pesar de todas las preocupaciones que les había ocasionado ahora tenía una expresión de perfecta inocencia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que era el mismísimo rey el que nos seguía, Zeno? —le echó en cara Yun, totalmente indignado—. Porque seguro que lo sabías desde el principio, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, Zeno no quería alarmar al muchacho sin motivo —comenzó a excusarse el rubio, actuando de forma despreocupada como era habitual en él—. Además de que si el muchacho lo hubiera sabido no habría accedido a dejar a Zeno atrás…

—¡Por supuesto que no, grandísimo idiota! —espetó el joven genio alterado.

—Vamos, vamos Yun-kun. No te alteres tanto —trató de apaciguarle Jae-ha—. Es de comprender que nuestro anciano tuviera como prioridad mantenerte a salvo. Lo que nos tiene que explicar es por qué luego decidió ir a “dar un agradable paseo” con vuestros perseguidores —añadió con su voz rezumando sarcasmo, además de que era obvio que la sonrisa que ahora mantenía era una fachada para ocultar la ira que él mismo también sentía.

—Zeno fue a preguntarles por qué nos estaban siguiendo —le respondió el rubio por su parte tranquilamente—. Todos estabais preocupados por eso, ¿no?

—Pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que te expusieras de ese modo —refutó Kija—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Obviamente en estupideces —intervino Hak.

—Zeno, ¿no te han hecho daño? —preguntó Yona por su parte, pareciendo realmente preocupada.

Zeno sonrió enternecido y la dio unas tranquilizadoras palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita —la aseguro—. El señor rey solo quería tener una charla amistosa y proponernos un trato. Ya has podido comprobarlo, ¿no? Zeno no tiene manchas de sangre por ninguna parte.

—Pero si lo que quería era la colaboración del grupo en conjunto, no tiene sentido que te pasaras casi el día entero desaparecido junto con él —le echó en cara Yun.

—Te volviste a esconder de nosotros a propósito —añadió Shin-ah, claramente disconforme a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo tranquila como siempre.

—Nos has tenido dando vueltas por toda la ciudad alterando tu presencia a propósito, ¿verdad? —inquirió Kija también cabreado—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Qué demonios te tomo tanto tiempo, idiota? —volvió a intervenir Yun, claramente al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó reiteradamente el dragón amarillo haciendo gestos apaciguadores para llamar a la calma—. Simplemente el señor rey invitó a Zeno a comer dulces y Zeno se dejó llevar un poco perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Eso es todo.

Después de su declaración se formó un tenso silencio que fue roto por Yun:

—¿Me estás diciendo que mientras nosotros estábamos buscándote por todas partes muertos de la preocupación tú te estabas atracando a dulces? —le preguntó incrédulo, como si necesitara una confirmación.

—Sí —asintió el dragón amarillo, para luego seguir relatando felizmente—: Y también estuve compartiendo opiniones sobre dulces con el señor rey. ¡Fue realmente divertido! A pesar de que el señor del ceño fruncido amenazara con cortarle la cabeza a Zeno en más de una ocasión. Los dulces estaban todos deliciosos y también…

—Zeno solo comerá verdura durante el próximo mes —sentenció Yun interrumpiéndole con tono sombrío.

Todos asintieron en conformidad menos el dragón amarillo que parecía en estado de shock.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio cuando se recuperó de la impresión haciendo un puchero indignado.

—¿Dejarnos preocupados mientras tú te ibas por ahí a comer dulces tan despreocupadamente con semejante compañía no te parece suficiente motivo? —le echó en cara el muchacho.

—Zeno no podía ser tan maleducado como para no aceptar los dulces del señor rey después de que él le invitara tan generosamente. Zeno es un buen chico —se justificó convencido.

—¿Acaso ahora tienes tres años como para irte con la primera persona que te ofrece dulces sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¡¿Cuándo empezarás a actuar acorde a tu edad?!

—La edad no importa cuando se trata de comer dulces. Siguen sabiendo igual de deliciosos —declaró Zeno, como si se tratara de algo obvio.

—¡Ese no es el problema!

El resto del grupo siguiendo viendo a los dos chicos de apariencia más joven discutir entre ellos, renunciando a tratar de intervenir sabiendo que Yun no se calmaría por lo menos hasta que se desahogara. Simplemente suspiraron, aliviados de que el más bizarro miembro de su grupo finalmente hubiera regresado a salvo, pero con una sola mirada llegaron a un acuerdo tácito de no quitarle al dragón amarillo los ojos de encima.

Sabían que tenía que haber habido algún motivo de peso para la prolongada ausencia de Zeno, pero también que si él se estaba mostrando así de terco no se lo diría por mucho que insistieran, al menos por ahora. Así que solo les quedaba estar vigilantes para evitar que su bizarro compañero cometiera alguna otra temeridad.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Extra 2:

—¡Oh! —exclamó Soo-Won, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? — inquirió Joo-Doh, levemente sobresaltado.

—Acabo de recordar que se me ha olvidado preguntarle a Zeno algo importante —le respondió, pareciendo realmente apenado.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó el general intrigado.

—En motivo por el que habla en tercera persona —declaró Soo-Won, con tal convicción que Joo-Doh no podía saber si lo decía en serio o si simplemente estaba buscando burlarse de él. Realmente el general no sabía cuál opción prefería, pero por las siguientes palabras del joven rey quedó claro que era la primera—. ¿Tal vez en la época del rey Hiryuu todos hablaran de esa forma? ¿O puede que sea algo relacionado con su poder de Ouryuu? Ah, quiero saberlo —se quejó suspirando frustrado para luego añadir—: Tal vez pueda volver a buscarle mañana para preguntárselo…

—No me pagan suficiente para esto —se limitó a farfullar Joo-Doh, mientras Soo-Won le ignoraba y se seguía planteando posibilidades en voz alta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra 3:

_Momentos antes de salir de la dulcería…_

—No me puedo creer que realmente tenga que pagar yo, después de ser el único que no he comido nada —se quejó Joo-Doh mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar la desorbitada cuenta al dueño de la dulcería.

—Lo siento, señor del ceño fruncido, pero el muchacho ya no le quiere dar dinero a Zeno porque dice que Zeno lo malgasta en tonterías —se excusó el rubio con una brillante sonrisa rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente.

—Yo dejé todo mi dinero en la posada —admitió Soo-Won por su parte de forma totalmente descarada.

—Entrar aquí fue idea vuestra, por no hablar de todo lo que habéis comido —les echó en cara el general—. Nunca debería estar sin dinero por si surgiera cualquier imprevisto, Lord Won. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? —le reprendió.

—No hay problema, porque siempre tengo la fortuna de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a prestarme dinero —declaró tranquilamente.

—Pero no debería convertirlo en una rutina. No trabajo para pagar sus caprichos —espetó Joo-Doh.

—Sí, sí —le dio la razón Soo-Won pero sin mucho convencimiento.

El ceño fruncido de Joo-Doh se profundizó de la frustración, y no encontró otro modo de descargarla más que arremetiendo con la otra “parte” del problema.

—Y tú, si realmente tienes la edad que dices, no deberías depender de un niño para conseguir dinero —declaró señalando acusadoramente al dragón amarillo—. ¿Por lo menos no podrías encontrar alguna forma de sacar partido a tu raro cuerpo para obtener dinero?

Zeno en un primer momento parpadeó confundido y luego, para sorpresa del general, retrocedió para esconderse detrás de la espalda de Soo-Won.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Zeno venda su cuerpo para obtener dinero? —inquirió el dragón amarillo con una expresión al borde de las lagrimas que obviamente era falsa.

—Que cruel, general Joo-Doh. No te tenía por esa clase de hombre —le echó en cara Soo-Won, cruzándose de brazos con una sobreactuada expresión desaprobatoria.

Joo-Doh parpadeó un par de veces confundido, hasta que entendió a qué se referían y se sonrojó para luego espetar alterado:

—¡Sois vosotros dos los que tenéis la mente sucia, par de idiotas!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí este larguísimo aporte. He vuelto a batir mi propio record, y espero que esto justifique mi tardanza en hacer nuevas publicaciones.  
> Antes de nada quería hacer un comentario sobre el título del fanfic. Ya llamé a mi fanfic para la actividad del cumpleaños de Shin-ah “Enero azul”, así que ahora quería ponerle uno similar a Soo-Won para seguir la tendencia, por eso he tomado prestada la idea de asignar el color gris a Soo-Won del fanfic “Colores de dragón” de mutemuia, con su permiso claro. Así que de este modo surgió el título de este fanfic “Febrero gris”.  
> Una vez dicho esto, quiero añadir que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no experimentaba semejante bloqueo de escritura como para escribir este fanfic. Lo he empezado a escribir desde cero tres veces, porque nunca me gustaba como me quedaba, todo lo que escribía me parecía demasiado aburrido, forzado, reiterante… No se si habrá sido porque Soo-Won es un personaje cuyas verdaderas intenciones siguen siendo cuestionables y ciertamente no termino de entender del todo, pero escribir sobre él me ha hecho derramar sudor y lágrimas, casi literalmente. Solo ha sido con la inestimable ayuda de Zeno, que me ha servido de “abogado del diablo” que he conseguido sacar adelante este fanfic de una forma satisfactoria. Al principio me sentía un poco mal e incluso derrotada por tener que recurrir a Zeno para esto, pero cuando mi escritura comenzó a fluir sola nuevamente después de tantos intentos infructuosos creo que ha sido una buena decisión y ha merecido la pena porque me ha gustado el resultado, aunque me haya quedado tal vez excesivamente largo.  
> Pero en fin, espero que os haya gustado. Una vez pasado este “mal trago” con Soo-Won, espero poder retomar mi rutina habitual de escritura y seguir publicando cosas más seguido. Seguramente mi próxima publicación mía propia sea el capítulo final de mi fanfic “GUERRA”, pero seguramente antes termine publicando una traducción. Por no hablar de que, cuando reúna fuerzas, me gustaría escribir sobre un “What if” de esta actividad de Soo-Won del que me he quedado con ganas y no me ha dado tiempo a introducir en esta actividad, pero seguramente terminaré incluyendo como un aporte de mi fanfic “Lluvia de amaneceres”.  
> De cualquier forma, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
